Peka Fukushusha
Appearance Peka wears a brown coat, with a dark red scarf and a white t-shirt. He has a black bag over his right shoulder. He has a one black glove on his right hand, and he's wearing blue jeans with black shoes. He has brown hair. Information Peka has been through a lot before the apocalypse. He did a lot of drugs and even had an ex named Crystal commit suicide. He eventually met Erdrin, Karina, and their daughter, Sky. He is currently dating Sky as of right now. Dead Hope Timeline Before Dead Hope Present Day * Peka was first mentioned in S1/E2: Survive when Erdrin and Karina were talking about who Sky could of went with ** He is then mentioned again in S1/E3: Adapt when Erdrin was talking about how Peka and Sky would go hunting all the time. Erdrin and Karina would also sometimes come along. *** He is then finally mentioned in S1/E5: Mutal Respect when Karina brings up about Sky being lost to Sarah Yumo. Sarah then thinks about the job Peka did. * He is then finally introduced in S1/E11: Reunited, when Sky tells Peka that Erdrin and Karina are alive. * He witnesses Brian shooting Erdrin, and even says something. * He appears in S2/C5 for Erdrin's new arm. * He is seen in S2/C6 where he is with sky behind a building. It is also unknown how he reacted to Karina and Eisin's death. ** He reacts to it in S2/C7. Where like most others stay silent. * In S2/C9 He along with Sky made the group name, The Komorebi. * In S2/C10 He is seen with Sky when she was making banner. * In S2/C11 He was with Yuuto and Erdrin to explore what's left of Dragon's Rain. He find the dead bodies or Karina and Eisen. * S3/C1 He went with Parker for a long excursion mission. * S3/C6 He talked about with Parker his pastime as the Newspaper boy. In the end of the Chapter, Parker shot Peka. Cause of Death When Peka and Parker arrived at their destination, they looked over the big horde that they were going to use. Parker pulls out his gun, shooting Peka straight in the stomach and falling back onto a rock, where he lays there. Peka looks at him, wondering why, which Parker only says for business. Peka falls lifeless, his dead body resting on the cliff. Trivia * There's a running joke about the "Salt incident" that Peka always gets to be embarrassed about. ** We don't know anything about the salt incident as of now, only think we know is that Sky called Peka "daddy" *** It is now explained via screenshot from the creator of Peka himself. * It is still unknown how he got the nickname Peka. * His name was supposed to be "Hiroto" but there was a typo actually being "Hirito" ** It was supposed to mean "long life" in Japanese. * It's revealed by the creator of Peka that he has a daughter somewhere. ** However, the creator of dead hope confirmed that she is dead. Category:Character Category:The Komorebi Category:Deceased